


02:34am.

by spacenights



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenights/pseuds/spacenights
Summary: a drunk roger gets carried by rafa to their hotel room. things start to get intense while they are there but end their night with a soft ending.





	02:34am.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to this so i'm gonna try my best. hehe. enjoy.

It was the end of the Laver Cup. Team Europe finally won and celebrated their victory against Team World. The team had celebrated by drinking tons of champagne and by that Roger was so excited to win and celebrate at the same time that he drank so much that it made him drunk even Roger was drinking the champagne that was inside the Laver cup! Rafa was talking to Alexander while a drunk Roger had wrapped an arm around Alex and had kissed his cheek. The young German was surprised to see a drunk Swiss wrapped his arm around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The first time that Alex had experienced this side of Roger.

"_S-Sascha b-baby_... You did so well against Raonic, you deserve a kiss from me. You did a great j-job, b-baby._ Ich liebe dich, liebling_." The Swiss said while laughing a bit and hiccupping at the same time.

Rafael had laughed while hearing Roger's words to Sascha and looked at Sascha blushing while struggling with a drunk Roger.

" Hey, Roger... I love you too but can you get off? Rafa? Can you take him away, please? _Por favor?_" said Sascha while smiling a bit while the drunk Swiss was trying to give kisses to the German.

Rafa had gone toward Alex and took Roger away from Alex's shoulder and wrapped Roger's arm around him.

"_Oiga_... Rogi... _Gracias_ Alex. I will take him from here." The Spaniard said while looking at his drunk lover and slapping his cheek softly after noticing he had fallen asleep. He looked at a sleepy Roger while smiling at him, "Oh, Rogi... You look so cute when you are drunk but I have to take you to the hotel now. _Vamos mi amor_." Rafa said.

Once the partying was over, they had left and returned back to the hotel. Rafa finally arrived at the door and he slides his key card and enters the room.

Roger had started to murmur a few words, "Rafa... You smell so g-good. I want you, _liebe_." Roger had murmured while Rafa was unable to hear what the Swiss said, "_Que?_ Rogi? What did you say?" Rafa said.

Roger really smells like alcohol. It's terrible how Rafa is struggling to take him to bed because he has no strength left. The little bit of strength that Rafa had finally put Roger in bed, the Swiss was in bed with his arms spread out, eyes closed, and his cheeks were red due to the alcohol he drank from the party.

" Rogi. Wake up. " Rafa says while shaking him a bit, the Spaniard had shaken him again. No response from the Swiss. He sighs and looks at him... What is he gonna do now? He thinks for a bit but then an idea appears in Rafa's head. Time for a shower. He stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a cool shower. 

After a while, Roger had woken up with the biggest headache ever and confusion. Where was he? Roger remembers being the locker room celebrating with Rafa and his teammates but then other memories had come back to him... Champagne... Alexander... Rafa... Kisses... Rafa... Hotel? Headache? Oh boy... His head hurts so bad. Roger wondered if he was here alone but he wasn't after he heard the shower turned on while he wonders who it could? Rafa must have taken him back... He remembers the images of Rafa taking him back. Rafa was totally here with him.

Once Rafa was done showering, he slides the shower curtains, got his towel to dry his body, and wrapped the towel around him. He looks at himself in the mirror and ruffles his wet hair, Rafa realized that he didn't bring any clothes with him to the bathroom, he wondered if Roger had already woken up. Rafa hoped he wasn't awake so he can find his clothes and get back to the bathroom, he slowly opened the bathroom door and looked to see that Roger was looking at him and He was looking at Roger back, he gave him a smile and left the bathroom to go to his lover who was sitting on the bed.

"_Hola mi amor._" Rafa said while wrapped his arms around Roger.

"_Mein liebe_. You smell nice, it seems like you took a shower?" Roger smirks a bit.

Rafa nods a bit while his cheeks turned a bit red, "Si... I did. I smell good, no?"Rafa chuckled. Roger nodded and leaned in to kiss the young Spaniard's lips. Time had passed by and they didn't realize that it was late now. 

After Roger and Rafa did whatever they needed to do, Rafa had changed into his pajamas while Roger went to take a quick shower so he can be by Rafa's side. 

15 mins had passed by and Rafa was in bed, looking at his phone, and of course... Waiting for Roger to get in bed with him. Roger had finished and also changed into his pajamas and also joined Rafa in bed. He smiled at Rafa while Rafa had looked at him back, "Rafa... Put away the phone. It's late, love. Aren't you tired?"Roger asked, "No! I am not tired, Rogi! I was watching my favorite show while you took long in the shower. Now that... You're here then I'll put away my phone so we can go sleep. It's super late, _mi amor._ "Rafa said while smiling a bit.

Roger had wrapped his arms around Rafa's waist and leaned in to kiss his sweet lips. Rafa had kissed back Roger and looked at him.

"_Rogi?_" Rafa said.

"_Ja?_" Roger said.

"_Te amo mucho._" Rafa said.

"_I love you more. Now go to sleep. It's 02:34 am_." Roger said while laughing a bit.

"_Buenas noches, Rogi_." Rafa said.

"_Goodnight my love._" Roger said.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this. let me know if i should write more of these.


End file.
